Save the Theatre
by kzam
Summary: When ShinRa decides to demolish a theatre, Genesis decides to protest...and Cloud, a member of the demolition crew, finds himself caught in the middle of it.


Hey! Just another cross post from my tumblr - thanks for reading &amp; hope you like it ^.^

* * *

_Safety is our number one priority!_

Maybe it was a generic slogan, but it was the very backbone of Hewley's Demolition &amp; Construction. Nothing would compromise the integrity of his business, even repeated calls from ShinRa Inc, his current employer, asking why the job wasn't complete yet.

"A man's chained himself to a staircase inside the building," he explained, _again_. His patience was unwavering though, and surely even the most irritable corporate tycoon would understand the gravity of the situation…eventually. "We'll begin as soon as the local authorities have the situation under control."

"That best be today, Hewley, or we'll be finding a new demolition team," a nasally voice responded, the line cutting out promptly before Angeal could get in a response.

He let out a heavy sigh, shaking his head solemnly. There was no rushing an issue like this—it wasn't as if he could issue the order to tear the building down around the fool who was still inside. And it wasn't as if the project were urgent…from his understanding, after his team was done with the demolition and clean up, the area was just being paved to serve as a parking lot for the adjacent building—_another _new Midgar Mart, subsidiary of ShinRa Inc.

"Zack," he called out, looking around the crew for his top apprentice. Sure enough, he was easy to spot—the one man sporting unruly black spikes instead of a yellow hard hat. Angeal furrowed his brows at the sight, though he wasn't even remotely surprised. "Where's your helmet?"

"I'll put it on when we start," Zack promised, shrugging as he quickly approached his mentor. He flashed a big smile, knowing it would help get his temporary safety violation forgiven. "I've got a feeling it'll be a while anyway…Sounds like the dude in there's crazy."

Angeal nodded his head in agreement—no rational person would attempt to pull a stunt like this. "ShinRa isn't happy with the delay…Any word from law enforcement while I was on the phone?"

"Nah…the last officer who went in hasn't come out yet. I already sent Spike in to see what the holdup was."

"…Cloud?" Angeal asked, not masking his concern. Normally he'd prefer to handle a situation like this himself, but if he couldn't go personally, Zack was the next best option. Cloud in particular…He'd proven to be a hard worker despite the fact that he didn't have that natural knack for the job, but he was still new to the business. A bit quiet, and noticeably shy on the rare occasions he had to interact with clients or…well, most people that he didn't know well. "Cloud's a great kid, but…are you sure he was the best choice?"

"He asked me the same thing," Zack admitted, laughing loudly as his boss furrowed his brows. "I think it's good to push his comfort zone, right?"

Angeal frowned, but after a moment he nodded thoughtfully. "It might be good for him."

"Plus, he's just going to see what's up…he should be out in a minute."

"I hope so. ShinRa wants this theatre torn down _today_."

* * *

Cloud stared at his wrist, eyes flickering to the post on the staircase, then to the handcuffs that connected the two.

Why did he let Zack talk him into this? Of _all _the people on the construction crew, obviously he was the _least _qualified at talking down some crazy protestor…he could hardly talk down a haggler on the street to match the price given to the previous customer.

_"Hey, it's no big deal! Just go see what the holdup is—let the officers handle the rest," _Zack had said, pushing Cloud toward the building with an encouraging smile.

That damn smile…His best friend was too kind. Too genuinely confident that Cloud could handle it. His gut had told him that this wouldn't go well, but here he was anyway, all because that smile had temporarily suppressed his worries. Clearly Zack hadn't anticipated the 'crazy dude' being so…alluring. Once the first smooth word rolled off that man's tongue, Cloud was intrigued, drawn in as the man purred, _"Ah, you must work for the construction crew. You're in my light…Why don't you come a little closer so we can talk like civilized men?"_

And how simple it was to oblige, the nerves fading away with each step…more important concerns taking hold of him.

The building's power had already been shut down, so none of the interior lights were working…only one area was lit up in the entire entryway, leading from the doorway right to the middle of an intricate set of stairs—a natural spot light, illuminated by the sunlight pouring in the front doors. Another hour or so and the position of the sun would change…the angle would be different and the staircase dim, but in that moment, that man was center stage.

He was standing tall, the perfectly cut red hair framing his face bringing out the sharpness in his eyes…and he certainly dressed to fit the part—Cloud had never seen anyone in such a long, dramatic red coat…even the chain fitted around his waist looked more like an accessory than a prop for his act of civil disobedience, fitted firmly and connected to a longer string of chain that was bound with a lock to one of the wooden posts of the staircase. It gave the man just enough leeway to move up or down a few steps, but no further.

"Am I…a hostage?" Cloud asked warily, eyes wide as he took a closer look at the man who had lured him in so easily.

Now that he was within an arm's reach, the man looked less like an actor on stage and more like…the handsome stranger he was, really. Definitely not like a psychopath or kidnapper, but Cloud wasn't exactly sure what either of those things actually looked like to begin with—his instinct to go to this man had gotten him into this mess, so it was probably best not to trust them now. Especially when instead of fear, all he felt was a full body jolt as he met the man's electric blue eyes.

Those eyes narrowed after a moment though, turning indignant as he considered Cloud's question. "Certainly not. I have no interest in hostages—only true supporters of the fine arts are welcome to join this protest."

The blond blinked, wanting to feel relief, but ultimately concluding that…his wrist was still cuffed to the stairwell. "Um…then why…?"

"Because _you_, my dear, look like a supporter of the fine arts," the man said simply, reaching out and removing Cloud's hard hat. He tossed it toward the doorway, the clink of it hitting the hardwood floor making Cloud flinch. His wide, concern filled eyes only brought a smirk to the redhead's face. "Much like this kind officer who has joined my plight."

Cloud looked to the officer sitting across the wide stairwell, still wearing his police-sanctioned motorcycle helmet as he stared around the theatre's entryway—the man murmured in agreement with his captor before continuing his glances around the room.

"I've never even seen a play," Cloud confessed, jumping back as far as he was able as the man snorted. "I…was just supposed to come in and see what the holdup was. If you let me go, I can tell them what you're hoping to accomplish, or—"

"Do you work for Angeal?"

"Yes," Cloud responded, unable to look away as the man watched his every move. Finally he gave in to his sudden bout of dizziness, taking a seat on the step below the man and trying to find a comfortable position for his cuffed arm. It took a moment for him to sort through his personal discomfort and realize the man had said something peculiar. "Do you know Angeal?" the blond asked, sure that his boss' last name was the only part of his name that appeared on all the company's logos.

"Did you truly believe this was an ill-conceived protest? Of course I looked into the demolition before chaining myself here. What kind of foolish protestor would I be if—"

"You do this kind of thing _often_?" Cloud cut in, staring up in awe once more.

"No," the man responded sharply, hands on his hips. "Angeal is an old friend—I haven't seen him in years, but I'm sure he hasn't changed. When I heard they were contracting his company to demolish the building, I knew this would be the best way to save it…he wouldn't allow a building to come crashing down around anyone, especially not me—and especially not _this_ building." The man paused, but only long enough to let out a short sigh. "I washoping he'd come inside himself rather than sending someone like you, but I suppose I should be grateful either way. Had another crew been hired, I would have needed to chain myself outside because they may not have taken the time to check the building before beginning."

Cloud nodded his head in silent agreement, letting it all sink in slowly. He was sure he was supposed to be afraid still, but something put him at ease as he looked up at the man. For the time being, he just wanted to know _more _about this man and his ludicrous protest.

"What difference would it make…outside or inside?"

"Ask this kind officer," the man responded, perhaps exaggerating his kindness as he referred to the man he had recruited to his cause. His patience faltered as the man continued staring up at the ceiling silently. "…Officer Kunsel?"

The officer snapped out of his daze, a whimsical smile visible below the visor of his helmet as he eyed the two. "My mum and dad used to bring me here when I was a kid," he explained, gesturing up to the high ceiling. Cloud followed his finger, gasping as he realized—the entire ceiling in the entryway was like the inside of a dome, painted with intricate scenes. it was a bit difficult to make out in the lighting, but it all looked connected…A battle, in one. A love story woven into the next. A hero, perhaps…and a villain. "They'd have to drag me up these stairs to get to the balcony—they always had reserved seating in the balcony. I'd just plop down right here though and make my own play from the paintings."

"As did I," the man in red added, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "Imagine how pleased I was to learn that the story painted on the ceiling was actually based off a real play…and how it felt the first time I saw that play performed in on stage in the next room. You'd be surprised the kind of memories this room can stir in a person…if I can just get people through the door, swaying them to my side is a simple feat."

Cloud pulled halfheartedly at the handcuffs once more, emphasizing his skepticism. "Is this part of your persuasion plan?" he asked tentatively, thinking that if it were, it wasn't working very well so far. Sure, he was calm and didn't feel like there was any immediate danger…but he wasn't exactly on this man's side of the issue.

"Ah, no…Kunsel had moved in to arrest me, but gave me the handcuffs instead. When I saw how wide your eyes were…well, I couldn't resist having a bit of fun—I've been in here for nearly six hours now," he explained, sounding so nonchalant that Cloud almost didn't note how absurd it was. "It's not as if your construction crew will be doing any work any time soon…I intend to win this protest."

"I know everything about this city," the officer chimed in again, eyes returning to the ceiling, "and Mr. Rhapsodos is right. This theatre is a landmark. It's not just something from _my_ childhood, it's something from history. The very first to be built in the city. It deserves to be saved…I'm glad he reminded me before I let it come crashing down."

Mr. Rhapsodos stared at Cloud triumphantly, but the blond just frowned in response. It was all very touching…but it didn't change much. "It's been out of business for months now…ShinRa bought the property—"

"They _ran _this theatre out of business, bribed every city official to block _me _from purchasing it, and then swept in themselves…and for what? A _parking lot_? I refuse to tolerate such blatant disregard for a piece of Midgar's great theatrical history," the man ranted, raising a hand in the air as he spoke passionately.

"Aren't there other theatres in Sector—"

"You are missing the point," the man responded, letting out an exasperated sigh. "You're either far younger than you appear or from outside the city…I guarantee, had your team sent in a local, or anyone who's been in the city longer than five years…they would be just as awed and nostalgic about this building as Officer Kunsel—_this _theatre is a special place. A sanctuary, if you will. And I will save it. Let me tell you…"

And he did. Story after story about the many plays he had seen in this very building—the great actors and theatre companies that had built their careers on the stage in the next room, and the number of playwrights who wrote their scripts in the facility because something in the air kept them inspired. Every story was animated, the man pacing as far as his chain would allow like the stairs themselves were his personal stage—gesturing to the points where specific moments occurred, fluctuating his tone and pausing in his tales to create just the right amount of suspense or humor. It was mesmerizing to watch and hear…

"Where's everyone else?" Cloud interjected at one point, wondering why one solitary man would be protesting the demolition of a building that meant so much to so many people.

"Why do you think Kunsel here is one of the only officer who's responded to this situation?" the man countered, smirking as Cloud stared up in confusion. "I'm here, but there are dozens of cast and crew members out there keeping law enforcement busy with petty calls and grievances. They're very good actors…and while they're keeping the police busy, some of my production staff is down at City Hall taking care of the situation—I was working to get the building declared a historical landmark, but when ShinRa caught wind of that plan, they bumped up the demolition date."

"…So you're just stalling," Cloud concluded, impressed as Genesis nodded in affirmation. So much for the entire protest being _one _crazy man. "Why do you need me here then?"

"I don't _need _you here…it's just convenient. The more of you and your hard headed friends I can sway to my side, the better. It may take hours to even get an appointment in City Hall, and then significantly longer to get the appropriate paperwork in order—it's unfortunate that I'm stuck here, really. I could light a fire under those City Hall clerks, but clearly I was the only one who could handle this particular task. I've dealt with three officers already, not including Officer Kunsel here…The police could send in ten more men, and I'd sway at least nine of them to see things my way."

"Did you tell him all these stories, too?" Cloud asked, gesturing toward the officer.

He shook his head, eyes not leaving Cloud's. "No. He had his own experiences here…you don't. And you're quite the attentive audience. I can unlock the cuffs if you'd prefer to leave."

"I'd rather hear more," the blond replied, shifting his legs so that they were comfortably stretched out and crossed at his ankles—it wasn't as if it would matter. The man had a point…so long as the other two men remained in the building, he'd have no work to do anyway. Eventually they may send someone else in, but so long as he was bound, he had a perfectly valid reason for not returning promptly…and something told him this man had barely scratched the surface of a long list of stories and memories the building held.

The man in red appeared thoroughly pleased by his budding curiosity, settling into a similar position on the step above Cloud as he began telling his _own _story rather than tales of other people who had come and go from the theatre…starting with his first day in Midgar, after having been disowned by his family when he refused to take over the family business—something about apples, and it sounded as boring as the man described it to be. He took off for the city with big ambitions but not a single gil to his name, only to be taken in by a wealthy benefactor of the theatre and offered an old dressing room in this very building to use as temporary lodging. Then a job, selling tickets—always given a seat of his own in the back to watch the productions. Once he had his feet on the ground, a place of his own, clothes that were more than spare costumes…that was when he started working his way through the theatrical ladder, taking job after job until he was on the stage himself.

His true calling, it seemed, was directing the productions. Making his vision of the script come to life before his eyes…taking his favorite scripts and making them as dear to his audience as they were to his own heart. That was his current line of work, though he hadn't been able to direct anything in his favorite theatre, thanks to ShinRa's interference apparently. They were working hard to have the building condemned…hard enough to drive away patrons, despite the fact that everything was up to code after numerous lengthy investigations. All so that the theatre would go out of business, and the building itself would be near worthless. Corporate business was quite nasty, it seemed.

That plan had succeeded, which of course was no surprise given their current predicament—but none of that was important at the moment. At least not to Cloud…yes, it was appalling, but the more pressing concern was Genesis' personal story, and the many other stories that had all begun on the very steps they were occupying.

Cloud was entranced, nodding his head as he hung onto the man's every word…his own heart swelling as he looked around, easily imagining every vivid detail Mr. Rhapsodos described. Maybe this building didn't stir up any memories or personal nostalgia…maybe he had never entered the place, and never would have if not for that push from Zack…but now that he was _here_, he could almost feel the history around him as if it were emanating from the walls. It was like he had his own story now, adding to that history as he sat there and took it all in.

Or maybe it was just Mr. Rhapsodos' passion about the place igniting something deep inside him. Whatever it was, it sent a shiver down his spine, and he knew without a doubt what he had to do. What kind of person would he be if he turned around and helped demolish the building after learning so much?

"I want to help," Cloud announced, taken aback by the firmness of his own decisive words. The redhead looked a bit surprised as well, his appraising stare bringing a blush to the blond's cheek. "That is…if you don't mind help from a hard headed outsider."

Mr. Rhapsodos raised an eyebrow. "You're more than that, aren't you?" he asked in response, holding out an expectant open palm toward the officer. "I need your handcuff keys."

Kunsel rummaged through his uniform pockets, settling on a set of keys and handing them to the man in red without question. At some point he had kicked back and begun listening to the stories as well, though his presence had been all but forgotten. Cloud could hear his dispatch radio going off now, and shifted anxiously as he heard something about someone being sent in to investigate—all that attention was torn away though, directed back at the man in red. Once Mr. Rhapsodos had the keys in hand, he leaned in close, first unlocking the cuff that was bound to the post. Cloud didn't even attempt to retract his hand as it was taken into the redhead's, his heart jumping as he allowed the other side to be unlocked without pause.

"You believe me?" the blond whispered, a bit surprised that it was so easy to get his captor to release him.

Technically the man had already offered to let him go, and he'd quickly felt at ease enough to forget the handcuffs entirely…but he still expected some hint of skepticism or concern. Regardless of why he had been cuffed or how comfortable he had felt after the initial shock, he was a hostage, and Cloud could probably go out and have that added to the list of offenses this man was committing.

It was like Mr. Rhapsodos was completely confident that wouldn't be a problem though, despite the fact he didn't know Cloud at all—the blond had spent most of the conversation silent, barely adding a single word through it all.

"You are either planning to help, or not worth the time we just spent together," the man asserted, confident in his own assessment. "I told you, I don't take captives. Only true supporters of the fine arts are welcome here."

"…I don't know if I'm a true supporter, but I do know that I want to help you. It's not like this city needs another Midgar Mart…let alone another parking lot," he said, shaking his head dismally.

"That's the only reason you wish to help me?"

"Not exactly…" A furious blush appeared on his cheeks, and he found himself staring down the steps instead of up into the man's eyes. "It's just…If this place means so much to you, it must really be as special as you say. I could feel it, when you were talking about it. And I think I know what to do to save it."

The man arched an eyebrow curiously. "Oh? The only thing that might help is if you had a connection to expedite things at City Hall, and that seems doubtful."

"I don't, but Angeal does…if I can just go talk to him, I'm sure we can get this all cleared up in no time," Cloud promised, quickly jumping to his feet and taking a deep breath. This could work. It _had _to be possible. "You should wait here, otherwise they'll start—just hold out as long as you can to stall them."

"That was the plan from the start," the man replied, rising to his feet again as well. He reached out, snatching Cloud's wrist much the way he had when the blond first approached. This time his grip was gentle though, and it lingered as Cloud spun around to face him. "What's your name, dear?"

"Cloud," he said softly, his heart jumping as the man stepped in closer.

"That is most definitely the name of a supporter of the fine arts," the man concluded, his voice as smooth and enticing as it had been when he took that first nervous step inside the building.

Cloud realized absentmindedly that the sun had already begun shifting from its position when he entered, leaving the staircase poorly lit…how long had he actually been in here? Officer Kunsel's dispatch radio was filling the room with more ruckus, and he knew it wouldn't be long before more officers arrived despite Kunsel radioing back that 'the situation was almost resolved', assuring the two it was his own way of stalling his backup.

He just hoped it wasn't too late in the afternoon for his own plan to work. The redhead seemed calm despite the mention of chain cutting tools and arrest warrants being mentioned on the dispatch radio. Could he really handle so many officers with just words?

Apparently it wasn't a concern at all…he was just eyeing Cloud intently, as if nothing else were happening and they had all the time imaginable.

He released Cloud's wrist, holding the blond in place with his gaze instead. "My name is Genesis. After we save this theatre, I would like to bring you to your first play."

"…I'd like that," he muttered, astonished by the fact that it was true. It was definitely something he'd never had the slightest interest in prior to hearing Genesis' many stories, but now…it all sounded too magical not to attend at least once. Especially with this man…he was sure he'd agree to anything this man suggested at this point. "Um…I'd better go before it's too late. Genesis."

"Yes. I'd prefer not to be bound here longer than necessary…Good luck, Cloud."

An awkward smile was all he could manage in response as he fled down the stairs, cursing as he nearly tripped on the bottom step. He couldn't even look back as he heard Genesis chuckling softly, the man's laughter almost musical to Cloud's ears…it was still embarrassing nonetheless. His eyes flickered to his hard hat as he pushed through the glass doors, but he made no move to retrieve it—surely he wouldn't need it.

"Spike! There you are!" Familiar arms were around him almost immediately, pulling him into a hug tight enough to squeeze the breath from his lungs. "I was beginning to think you got kidnapped by the crazy dude! Angeal was worried too—I was on my way in to come save you!"

"I'm fine," Cloud insisted, squirming out of Zack's grip the moment it loosened just slightly. He looked up at his friend, determination in his eyes. "Where's Angeal? I need to ask him something."

"Uh…I think he's on the phone with Midgar PD—ShinRa called again and said if we don't start in the hour, they're hiring a new crew to tear the place down," Zack explained, rolling his eyes. "Apparently other crews don't give a shit if they take out some lunatic in the demo process."

"He's not a lunatic," Cloud said, shaking his head adamantly as he scanned the area for his boss. So many yellow hard hats…and Angeal never went without his. Luckily his boss was also the largest man on the crew—it was quick to spot his burly stature even from afar, and Cloud moved with purpose toward the man the moment he was spotted. He could hear the bounce in Zack's step as his friend trailed behind him, either curious or bewildered about what was going on. There was no time to stop and tell everyone the story though—he had a theatre to save. "Angeal!"

His boss was visibly relieved as he spun around, offering a strained smile as he wrapped up another phone call. "Cloud…are you alright? You were gone for—"

"I'm fine," he assured Angeal, shaking his head adamantly before his boss could get another question out. "We can't take this building down!"

"…We're under contract already, Cloud," Angeal, raising both brows curiously. "Did something happen inside?"

"Yeah, what happened to the officer?" Zack jumped in, not seeming to mind that no one was talking to him.

"Um, well, it turns out the officer was a theatre lover too—he just needed a reminder," Cloud explained, ignoring the baffled stares that Angeal and Zack exchanged in front of him. "He's protesting with Genesis now."

"Genesis," Angeal repeated, the familiarity of the name dawning on him as he spoke. "I should have known…I'll go inside and discuss this with him."

"There's no time! I heard Officer Kunsel's dispatch radio, and they're sending more officers—with tools this time, to break the chains," Cloud said hurriedly. They didn't know as Cloud now did that the chains themselves really were just a prop—a firm tug around Genesis' waist and the clamp would be undone. "Do you still have that contact who works for the city?"

Angeal had already taken a step toward the building, stopping in his tracks as he considered Cloud's question. "…Yes."

"Can you call him? There are people down in City Hall right now trying to get the building declared a historic landmark, but it's taking forever for them to even get a meeting—I know you did something like this before, right? That time you saved the tree in Sector Five?"

Zack burst out laughing at the reminder of that incident, which prompted Angeal to fold his arms over his chest somewhat defensively. "That tree was the oldest oak on the entire continent, and the last real tree in the city. It—"

"Please, Angeal," Cloud begged, more urgently this time. He wasn't a skilled employee…he wasn't the most assertive and he wasn't the most outspoken. By all rights, his boss had no reason to go above and beyond to help him, especially when what he was asking would mean losing business. But Angeal was a reasonable man…good and kind. He stared up with all the hope he could muster, pouring it all into his plea. "If your friend helped you save that tree, I'm sure he can help you save this building or maybe he knows someone who can. Think about it…this place means a lot to so many people. We can't knock it down."

"…It means a lot to Genesis," Angeal responded, looking completely torn. He eyed the building, his own stare betraying a hint of that same nostalgia Cloud had seen in Genesis' eyes. "I earned the money to start my own business working here…building the sets. Genesis was a good friend to me during those years—it turned out we were from the same village, but had never met. We drifted apart over the years, but…I understand why he's so attached."

"It means a lot to me, too," the blond insisted, looking to Zack for some help.

His dark haired friend patted him on the back, chuckling again as he looked to Angeal. "Ya know, it sounds like it means something to you, too, Ang…and if it means a lot to you _and _Spike, that's good enough for me. Why not give Seph a call at least? See if there's anything he can do?"

Angeal's hard expression was lost as he looked from Zack to Cloud, letting out a defeated sigh as he removed his hard hat. He rested it on his hip as he pulled out his cell phone with his other hand before offering the pair a warm smile. "I'll try—I can't make any promises though."

"That's all I'm asking for," Cloud responded, a big grin on his face as his boss began to dial.

* * *

Sephiroth, as it turned out, could not single handedly save the theatre. He was a legal consultant, not a politician or city official. But what he _could _do was pull enough strings to get the demolition permits suspended, pending an official meeting regarding Genesis' claim that the building was truly a historical landmark to the city of Midgar—as a prior ShinRa employee, he certainly had enough disdain for the company to agree to help with virtually no persuasion from Angeal.

On top of that, he provided Genesis will all the appropriate paperwork well in advance to make sure his claim was solid…it was inevitable that someone from ShinRa would be present at the hearing in an attempt to poke holes in the claim or have it dismissed entirely, Sephiroth warned. Naturally Genesis just scoffed at that warning, ready for the challenge now that he finally had the opportunity. No counter argument or amount of bribery could have outweighed the priceless plea that Genesis made the day of the meeting—and no city official would dare ignore the hundreds of people who had shown up in support of the cause.

"Congratulations, Genesis," Angeal offered, rising from his seat in the rows of seats set up for the meeting.

Originally it had been scheduled in a small office, but they'd moved it over to one of the courthouses to accommodate the turn out. The city official had sat like a judge, while Genesis and ShinRa faced off like lawyers presenting their cases. Angeal had gone with Cloud to support their now mutual friend, and looked just as genuinely pleased with the turn out—despite the loss of profit to his personal business. _"There will be other contracts—a lot of people will be pleased we supported the theatre," _Angeal had rationalized, shrugging off Cloud's apologies throughout the week leading up to the hearing.

"Thank you, Angeal," Genesis responded distantly, shaking his old friend's hand.

His eyes had already flickered over to Cloud, openly sweeping him up and down. Suddenly he was appreciative that his boss was so enormous—it was easier to try his blush while he literally stood in Angeal's shadow. He must have looked so different like this, dressed in his best pants and button up shirt instead of his construction T-shirt and jeans…Genesis certainly looked different as well, wearing a custom suit for the hearing. His red tie added that dramatic flare to the outfit that Cloud now expected from the man, and he'd been grateful that he had the time to admire it from afar throughout the hearing.

"Cloud…" The tenderness in the redhead's tone was enough to get him to meet the man's eyes. "I believe we have plans this evening. The production doesn't begin for a few hours, but I was hoping to talk you into an early dinner."

Angeal blinked in surprise, looking from his employee to his old friend before taking a hint—he smiled warmly, clapping Cloud on the back as he muttered his goodbyes to the two. Genesis' request lingered in the air as Angeal exited the room, most of the other supporters shuffling out for their own victory celebrations.

"I'd love to," Cloud said finally, though he shifted awkwardly where he stood. He'd fully expected the play offer to be a spur of the moment lapse of judgment on Genesis' part…or part of his persuasion act, at the very least. His heart leaped with excitement at the possibility that it had been more than that, but…he didn't want an obligatory outing either. "Don't you want to go out and join the celebration though? We can go another day or something."

There was plenty of talk about a costume party, apparently, where everyone was dressing up as their favorite character from their favorite play…Cloud didn't have a favorite play or character, but he knew very well that Genesis did—in fact, he was sure the redhead would be the guest of honor at any of those parties.

Yet here he was, standing in front of Cloud _again _as if there were nothing else in the world that mattered aside from the air crackling between them.

"If I wanted to join them, I wouldn't be standing here—you, my dear, are my number one supporter. The truth is, my staff was getting nowhere with their efforts down at City Hall. Without your help, it was only a matter of time before the stalling came to an end and the theatre was lost."

"Yeah, but Angeal was the one—"

"And whose quick thinking prompted Angeal to make that call?" Genesis countered, raising an amused eyebrow.

"He would have done it if you'd asked too," Cloud muttered, not comfortable taking so much credit when he'd done so little.

"You did much more than you're admitting…but I'd rather not argue about it. We can discuss it over dinner if you really insist," Genesis suggested, draping an arm around Cloud's back and guiding him out of the building. The blond made no attempt to protest this time, too busy smiling as he stared down at his shoes. "Why are you looking down? I like that shade of red on your face….it looks even more vibrant with proper lighting."

His smile grew, and he looked up from the corner of his eyes. "Do you always know the right thing to say?"

"Yes," the redhead responded, smiling back. "But tonight…I think it's your turn. I want to hear more from _you, _Cloud."


End file.
